The present invention relates to a clutch for a gearbox with a gear wheel disposed at least on a shaft. The gear box can be selectively brought into a shift position wherein it is fixedly connected in at least one direction of rotation with the shaft, a neutral position in which it is freely rotatable in relation to the shaft, by clutch elements operated by means of a shift bushing.
It is disadvantageous in known gearboxes that synchronization of the gear wheels to be brought into engagement is necessary in order to be able to insert the gearbox into the individual shift positions. This means a considerable energy loss or a high fuel consumption.
Automatic transmissions, on the other hand, are very expensive, have a reduced degree of efficiency and result in greater fuel consumption.